Tutoring
by bam95 2
Summary: She knew he wasn't the smartest person, but she didn't expect him to teach her something


Tutoring

She knew he wasn't the smartest person, but she didn't expect him to teach her something

Disclamer: I don't own PPG, all I have is pie.

* * *

Blossom was stressed at the situation before her. She was teaching a moron, no a stupid, perverted, blond haired jock who just looked at her breats the whole time she tutored him. They used to physicly fight each other when they were kids, but this did the most damage to her by far, and they wern't even in physical combat. Even thogh Blossom thought about throwing him out the window.

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "O.K. Boomer, lets go over this again" Blossom instructed the clueless ruff. Boomer just shrugged his shoulders and contiued to follow the pink-eyed 'book nerd' as he and his brothers called her. "O.K., i'm confident you'll know everything by the time i'm done teaching you. Now if you take 3x15, you divide 3 form each side to get your answer". Blossom showed him and used a diminstration on a sheet of paper. Boomer looked up from her chest to her face, and with a confused experesion he'd blurted out "What?""Oh forget it!" Blossom hissed at Boomer. "Look, excuse my manners for saying this, but your just to unintelligent to know anything that would come outta my mouth, so this is just hopeless to try to teach you" Blossom stated. "Look book nerd""Blossom""book nerd" Boomer continued, not noticing Blossom's disapproving glance stating simply she didn't like being called 'book nerd'. "I need to learn this if I wanna stay on the baseball team, and if I get kicked off the school's team, they'll lose the championship without a doubt""Just where are you going with this?" Blossom impationtly questioned, looking at her nails. "Well you know how the school is _all_ about sports?""Yeah""Well imagine how pissed they'll all be when they find out I can't play anymore""and""And if they find out **who** got me kick of the team cuz they gave up, the whole school will pretty much make the rest of the year hell for you". Blossom gaped. He was right. The whole student body, heck even the teachers would make every day tourture for her. She didn't even wanna think about it. "So whatcha gonna do book nerd". Blossom eyed him, giving him a spine chilling look before saying,"fine". Boomer grined, and for a second he thought he saw Blossom smile. "Let's start this over"

Three days later

Blossom had to tutor Boomer once more. And to make it worse, Bubbles and her friends were in the kitchen, sitting there giggling and waiting 'for there presious god'. They were friggin insane. Boomer was no god, he was a tirent, a mere force of hell, which is half true seeing that he is Him's child. But what Blossom really hated was that he was sorta blackmailing her. He ws using excuses like, the school will make your life hell or things like that and then just sit there and stare at her chest the rest of the time she taught him. He didn't learn anything, except Blossom's chest size. And who would want him, Blossom would think. Bubbles and her group of cheerleading nucences. They adored Boomer and didn't care whether people gossiped about how they acted about there crush or not. Hek they let everyone know, cuz being a cheerleader means being load with whatever they do, and boy do they keep that reputation to a new level. But like I said, Blossom thought they were friggin crazy, but she also thought they'd be a distraction to Boomer, seeing who he is, so she asked them to leave. "But _Blossom_" Bubbles whinned, giving her puppy-dog eyes to Blossom. "It's Boomer, the like hottest guy in the school""Sorry Bubbles but you'd just distract him""What if we were quiet?". 'Ha fat chance of that' Blossom thought. "I know why she dosen't want us here" one of Bubbles friends said giving Blossom a smug look. "Why" Blossom asked, crossing her arms and giving the girl this confused look. "Cuz she wants him all to herself!" a gasp came from the rest of the cheerleaders and they looked at Blossom, who simply rolled her eyes. "If I did want him, which I don't, why would I ignore him everywhere else I go?""Cuz you don't wanna make it obvious". Blossom only sent a glare to the smug black haired cheerleader. "Well think what you want, but your not sitting there the whole time Boomer's here, got it?" she eyed the group who immediatly reacted with dissapointment. "Well you can't make us leave, right girls?" the black haired cheerleader protested. She was really getting on Blossom's nerves. "Stacy, we shouldn't""We shouldn't what? Obligate your sister's request? Who are you to question me Bubbles!""but-""No buts! If you can't even stand up to this bossy, tacky dressed nerd, why are you even a cheerleader?!". Blossom, who sat there compleatly offended, looked at Bubbles waiting to hear what she had to say. "Uh, Bl-Blossom, i'm staying here no matt-tter what you say" Bubbles said avoiding to look at her sister. Blossom just stood there, mouth agape. She couldn't believe that some preppy bitch had came in her home and just commanded her sister to go against her word! She was the leader! And she was just insulted and called a nerd! 'The nerve of these people!' Blossom thought. The tension in the room was thick, Bubbles looked close to tears. 'Good she should feel bad, going against my orders'.

The room's tension was brought to a pause when a voice was heard. "What the hell is everyone doing here?". Buttercup demanded an answer for the huge crowd of cheerleaders. "Well if it isn't the tomboy herself" Stacy said flipping her hair and sending Buttercup a rather bitchy look. "Shut up _bitch_" Buttercup replied sending her own glare towards Stacy. "Hmph" was all Buttercup got from Stacy. Buttercup's face turned into a triumphent smirk before getting a soda,walking down the hall, up the stairs, and towards her room. There was a short pause. "Look, if you all don't want to leave, I can easily just ask Buttercup to 'escort' you all out" Blossom finally said, forming air quotations with her fingers on escort. In other words, if they don't get the hell outta there, they might get there asses kicked. They group of cheerleaders looked at her incredously. The look of defeat had spread across all of their faces. One by one they had all filed out of the kitchen, until it was Bubbles and her bitchy friend Stacy left. "Um you're still here why?" Blossom asked. "I'm not moving. Boomer is too good to miss out on.".Blossom sighed. She could always tell them to go to Bubbles' room, and lock them in. There was a knock at the door. Blossom went to see who it was. Opening the door, there was Boomer, with his textbooks in hand. Blossom had to think of a way to get Bubbles and Stacy out of the kitchen and into Bubs room. She motioned for Boomer to stay aat the door while she went off to deal with the unmoving duo. "Hey Bubbles, wern't you going to show Stacy something you bought at the mall esterday?""Oh yeah! It is the cutest thing ev Stacy""So why don't you show her now?""surre!". Bubbles grabbed Stacy's hand and zipped up to her room to show Stacy her new skirts. Blossom waited until she heard a click to let Boomer inside. Boomer stood there with a cocky grin on his face. "So nerd what's up?". Blossom's blood boiled. She hated being called a nerd, especially when it comes out of _his _mouth. "Shut up so we can get started" Blossom growled through her teeth. They made their way to the living room to start their daily tutoring session.


End file.
